The 20 Deaths of Rex
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Long story short, it's an alternative ending for "Rex Dies." Reviews now only taken as popularity vote on which chapter should be written next.
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes: This is an inspired FanFic. This was inspired by the episode "Rex Dies" on Victorious. This is technically an alternative story. What if Rex really died? How would he _exactly_ die?**

* * *

(Tori's POV)

"Just turn it on!" Sikowitz say as he walks away.

"Here we go!" I tell myself as I flip up some switches and pushed some buttons.

The Turblow Jet goes on, but instead of blowing, it sucked Rex right in!

Everyone gasps, I scream.

"Turn it off, turn it off," Sikowitz repeats.

I turn it off quite quickly, and gasp.

"Oh my god," I say in a high-pitched voice.

Then, just then, Robbie comes back.

"Uh, the shirt's a little big, but, I think it looks pretty good," Robbie comments.

Beck automatically stands right next to the Turblow Jet.

Robbie turns around, then asks: "Where's Rex?"

_I killed Rex!_ I think.

I suddenly feel bad about Rex.

"He's inside the Turblow Jet," Beck delivers the bad news.

"Now, now, Robbie, calm down," Sikowitz says.

Everyone gathers around Robbie, and they restrain him from getting Rex.

"Rex! Rex!" he shouted multiple times.

Beck and I pull out Rex from the machine, and Rex is hurt really bad.

"Is he okay? Is he okay?" Robbie asks.

He escapes the crowd of restrainers, and then he screams.

"AH!" he screams as he gets a look of Rex.

Then, he says around a million No!s as he gets a hold of Rex.

"What did you do?" Robbie asks me as he holds Rex.

"I-I-I...I just-"

"Rex! Can you hear me?"

"Aw..Is that you, Rob?" Then Rex coughs.

"Robbie's here, everything's okay," Robbie answers.

"I'm...I'm busted up pretty bad," Rex comments.

"I-I have to get him to the hospital-" Robbie starts.

"Robbie..." Sikowitz interrupts.

"I have to..." Robbie starts again.

"Robbie!" Sikowitz shouts. "You're starring in this play, the audience is outside, waiting to come in. It's your job to entertain them; no matter what."

"Oh, I feel cold..." Rex complains.

"Someone needs to take Rex t the hospital," Robbie tells us all.

"I'll take him," I immediately answer.

"I'll drive," Beck joins in.

"I'll go too," Cat adds.

"Okay, does anyone else think this is bizarre? Come on, it can't just be me," Jade says.

"Alright, alright, showtime!" I hear Andre say.

Everyone stares at Andre, as Andre replies: "What did I miss?"

"Tori tried to murder Rex," Sinjin responses.

"Sinjin!" I say. "Oh, let me have him."

"No," Robbie whines.

"We'll take him to the hospital," Cat promises.

"Okay," Robbie answers.

"I got him," I say as Robbie hands me Rex.

"Take care of him," Robbie adds.

"I promise," I answer.

Then, Robbie kisses Rex on the forehead rather quickly, then he continues to suck up what just happened.

I gesture Beck to follow me, and they follow me.

"Well, I'm not missing this," Jade complains once more.

At the main hallway...

"Hey, whoa-whoa-whoa, wait up," Jade catches up to us.

"What?" I ask.

"Where are you all going?" Jade shoots back.

"To the hospital," Cat answers.

"Cat!" I point out.

"We're not really going to the hospital," Beck finishes what I was going to say. "It's a puppet."

"Not to Robbie," Cat makes a point.

"Well, we'll see if it is_ just_ a puppet," Jade says deviously.

"Evil Montage Time," Beck joined in.

"I still think this is wrong," Cat worries.

* * *

**The 20 ways Rex could die: (Under circumstances, this is no longer an 'interactive story'. It is now strictly a vote on which chapters I should work on first.)  
**

**1. Wood Chipper  
**

**2. Cat's Way #1  
**

**3. Cat's Way #2**

**4. Sniper**

**5. Annihilate Completely**

**6. Burn Up (Flamethrower)  
**

**7. Sledgehammer**

**8. Shotgun**

**9. Run Over With Beck's Uncle's Car**

**10. Mysterious Restart Button**

**11. Rube Goldberg Death Machine**

**12. Slam Into Locker Multiple Times**

**13. "Let Jade Handle This"**

**14. "Say Your Goodbyes"**

**15. "No More Mercy From Beck"**

**16. The Old-Fashion Way (Bury Him)**

**17. Float Him Out To The Ocean**

**18. Anonymous Assassin**

**19. Paintball War**

**20. "MythBusters C-4 Way"  
**

**Look at the chapters to see which chapter is which death.**


	2. Let Jade Handle This

**Author's Note: You chose "Let Jade Handle This". Read and review, and hope you enjoy this way that Rex dies! :)**

* * *

(Jade's POV)

"Ha, I got a good idea," I say.

I look at Rex and say, "Get ready for some mauling!"

"Go, Jade," Beck insists.

"Give me the puppet," I look to Tori.

"Oh, but Robbie won't be happy about this..." Then Tori gives me the puppet.

I drag Rex to my locker, and I remove some scissors from my locker. I open my locker, and pull out a blindfold and something else.

I put Rex right in front of Beck's locker, and then I go all the way back to the other side of the hallway.

I put on the blindfold, and take out the scissors.

"Hope my training and practice pay!" I hope. "Scissor One. Scissor Two. Scissor Three. Scissor Four and Five. And the final kill shot, Scissor Six!" I threw a scissor after every number I said.

I take off my blindfold to see how I do.

"Bulls-eye," I comment. "But, I'm not done with you..."

I pull out my favorite revolver out, and shoot Rex with all six bullets.

"Still not done!" I shout.

"I can't take this anymore!" Then Cat runs out the school.

"Aw, poor Cat...NOT. Rex, say your goodbyes. I'm sorry for Robbie's loss, and other shit. Let's get this over with!"

"Rex, say hello to my cleats!"

Then, I stomp right on Rex.

I give a few good stomps, as I pleasure my ears with the sound of cracking.

I stop stomping, and I take a good look at Rex.

"Not so tough now, eh?"

There is Rex, his pieces scattered, his head shattered.

"Give me that arm," I say as I ripped one of Rex's arm off.

"Robbie will surely like this," Beck sarcastically responds as we walk back to the auditorium.


	3. Cat's Way 1

**Author's Note: You chose Cat's Way #1! Read and review, and hope you enjoy this way that Rex dies! :3  
**

* * *

(Cat's POV)

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital," I suggest.

"Nah, let's kill him!" Jade replies.

"No! I'll kill him. I-I...IT'S ON!"

"Oh, no..." Beck says.

"Oh, god, no. Get those red box cuffs. We might need to put them on Cat," Jade tells Back and Tori.

I hear Beck break open my locker, as I try to collect my thoughts.

"Here, put these on," then Beck gave me the boxes.

I quickly put then on, and that's when I went insane.

"THAT'S IT! REX, SAY HELLO TO THE DEVIL FOR ME, BONK BONK!" I shout.

I make my hands into fists, even though no one can see them.

"Get ready for some serious BONKing!" I say to Rex.

By the look on Rex's face that he was scared.

"BONK, BONK!" I make the noise as I hit Rex with the red boxes.

"Uhm," Beck starts.

"Don't even start," Jade shoots back.

"Hm, it seems that he's not getting hurt enough...That's it!"

I take off the red box cuffs, and go straight to the soda machine.

"What is she-" Beck starts to ask.

"I don't even know," Jade shrugs.

Think bad thoughts, Cat. THINK BAD THOUGHTS. The world is ending! You're thirsty like heck! You need to break open the machine or else you would die!

"GRAH!" I screech as I lift the heavy machine, and smash it right on Rex.

"Oy, that's got to hurt," Beck comments.

I pick up the machine, and just throw it off to the side.

"BONK, and you're done now." I put on my red box cuffs on.

"BONK, BONK!" I comment, and walk away proudly.


	4. MythBuster's C4 Way

**Author's Note: You chose "MythBusters' C-4 Way". Read and review, and hope you enjoy this way that Rex dies! Plus, here's a guide on who's who. Tori (from Victorious) = Grant. Tory (from MythBusters) = Andre. Kari = Cat. Adam = Jade. Jamie = Beck. Written in the form of script.**

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

(Jade) "So, any plans to kill this puppet?"

(Cat) "I don't know. Maybe smash it into pieces?"

(Tori) "Nah, too boring and simple. Let's use a rocket to blast it into space or something."

(Beck) "Maybe we should slice this puppet in half and we what we can do. Left half is Jade's and I, right half is yours to take. Jade, you have a chainsaw we could borrow?"

Jade walks to her locker, unlocks the combination, and pulls out chainsaw.

(Jade) "Ready to use any day, Beck."

Jade hands Beck the chainsaw, and Beck slides the puppet in half.

(Beck) "Alright. Let's see how tough this puppet really is. Tori, Cat, you go get Andre and start your part of the experiment."

Tori and Cat both nod, and went to search for Andre.

As Cat and Tori searches for Andre, Jade and Beck thinks up of ideas on how to 'kill' the puppet.

Beck examines their half of the puppet.

(Beck)"Well, this type of wood is really easy to destroy. Since Tori, Cat, and Andre will certainly use a hand grenade for their part of the puppet. Hm...Oh! Jade , you still got that over-powered 'pop gun' you and I made last year in the science fair?"

(Jade) "You mean the one that accidentally killed two judges in the science fair? Then, yes, indeed I do."

(Beck) "Well, then. Get on to it, I'll think of something creative, and yeah."

Beck went outside of the school carrying Rex to his RV.

Once inside, Beck pushed a button, and his RV home turned into a room full of machinery and other materials.

(Beck) "Okay. Time to make this puppet into a living zombie-cyborg."

Back to Tori and Cat, they have found Andre, and just when the one-act play ended.

(Andre) "Hey guys!"

(Cat) "Hi! So, do you want to join in the C-4 death of Rex?"

(Andre) "Uh, sure. You know that Robbie won't like that you broke your promise to him, right?"

(Tori) "No please. C-4 goes over secrets, any day."

(Andre) "Well, okay then. Let me just get the hand grenades from Jade, and we'll get right on it!"

(Cat) "Yippie!"

Cat, Tori, and Andre run to Jade, and stops.

(Andre) "Hey, can we get a couple of hand grenades?"

Jade walks toward her locker, unlocks it, then asks: "The usual? Or, controllable ones?"

(Tori) "A bit of both, actually. We'll see what we can think of."

Jade walks back to the three, and gives them the explosives.

(Jade) "I also added in a dynamite stick in case you needed it."

(Cat) "Hooray for more explosives!"

Tori, Cat, and Andre head outside.

Cat accidentally bumps into Beck.

(Cat) "Oh, sorry. Hey, Beck, what do you have on your hand there?"

(Cyborg Rex) "Hey there, crazy do-little. Beck here decided to fix me back up. You can have that half of me, I don't need it anymore."

(Beck) "I decided to add in some recorders to see how much pressure it takes to crush a cyborg puppet. If you want, I can make your part into a cyborg as well."

(Tori) "Sure. The more information we get, the more future references we have!"

(Beck) "Alrighty, then. Follow me, I'll work on it in my RV."

_Later..._

(Beck) "Here you go. One more cyborg Rex for the C-4 addicts."

(Cat) "Ha! It's funny because it's true. We are C-4 addicts! We love making stuff explode!"

(Andre) "Thanks, Beck. What would we be without you?"

(Beck) "Well, Tori would have been a scientist, Cat would have been in the military, and you would be in Tori's lab, being tested on."

(Andre, Cat, and Tori) "Touche."

(Beck) "Well, see you guys later. Jade and I have some serious booming to do."

(Andre) "See ya."

Beck walks back to the school.

(Cat) "Hello there, little Rex!"

(Cyborg Rex) "Oh, well, hey there, C-4 addict! You guys going to kill me or what?"

(Andre) "Surely. We have hand grenades and one dynamite stuck. Is that good enough?"

(Cyborg Rex) "Well, that surely won't kill me, but I'll appreciate the heat."

(Tori) "You sure will. Cat?"

Cat screams, and she takes out an axe from nowhere, and hits Rex multiple times.

(Cyborg Rex) "Ow! I really needed that. Bring on that C-4!"

Tori and Andre set up everything, as Cat continues to stare at Rex.

(Cat) "You know the plan right?"

(Cyborg Rex) "Of course. Once as I feel the heat, I press this camouflaged button, which triggers a trap door, in which I will be saved from the explosion. After Tori and Andre give up looking for me, you open up the trap door, and carry me to Robbie, right where I belong."

(Cat) "That's right! Even though everyone hates you, I don't. You and Robbie are one, and without the other, it feels wrong. And, I save you because of the fact that I felt bad for Robbie..."

(Andre) "Hey, Cat! Time to explode stuff!"

(Cat) "I love you, and don't die, please? For the sake of my love for Robbie?"

(Cyborg Rex) "If you say so...Now go, have fun trying to kill me, even if it won't work."

Cat nods, and goes behind the indestructible material that Tori and Andre set up a few yards from Cyborg Rex.

Andre pulls out a hand grenade, pulls out the pin out, and throws it near Cyborg Rex.

(Tori) "Fire in the hole!"

A few seconds pass, then the grenade goes boom.

(Andre) "Whoa! That one was powerful! It blew Rex right off this place!"

Tori and Andre look around for any remaining parts of Cyborg Rex.

(Tori) "Indeed, it was a powerful hand grenade. It left no debris at all."

Cat hopes that Rex was safe under the trap door that she made.

(Cat) "Uhm, you guys can go inside now! I'll clean up all of this."

Tori nods, and Andre shrugs. Seconds pass, then they go back in the school.

Back to Jade and Beck, Beck was still staring at Rex, as Jade was picking out a weapon to kill the puppet-cyborg.

(Jade) "Let's see. Sub machine guns, or assault rifles...Or maybe shotguns? No. How about the other weapons? Bow and arrow? Katana? Death Ray Run? Dis-integrator? Plasma-gun?"

(Beck) "Surprise me, Jade."

(Jade) "Okay. M1 Garand or FN Scar?"

(Beck) " I was thinking of SPAS-12. But, let's go with the M1 Garand."

(Jade) "The heavier, the better."

Jade pulls out the gun from her locker, and closes her locker.

(Jade) "How far?"

(Beck) "Ha, probably 10 yards away. Let's get safe with 15. Let me just set up Rex outside."

Beck carries Rex outside, and sets up everything.

(Cyborg Rex) "Finally, some assassination."

(Beck) "Yep. Have fun."

(Cyborg Rex) "Right back at you."

Beck walks back to Jade, as Jade loads up the gun.

(Jade) "Get ready."

(Beck) "Ready when you are."

Jade focuses, and tries to get as accurate as possible. Then, Jade shoots. She only shoots out 1 bullet.

(Jade) "Friendly down! Friendly down!"

(Beck) "I got it."

Beck walks back to Rex.

(Cyborg Rex) "Really? Is that all you got? Come on. Tell your girl that she needs to give me her best shot."

Jade walks to Rex.

(Jade) "You're not dead yet?"

(Cyborg Rex) "Not yet, sweetcakes. You got to pull it up a notch. Or probably pull it up like 25 notches."

(Jade) "I'll show you 25 notches!"

Jade stomps off, and goes back into the school.

(Beck) "That is not good."

Beck runs to his RV, and locks his door.

Jade comes back to Rex.

(Cyborg Rex)"Well?"

Jade takes out a huge cannon connected to her right arm.

(Jade) "This is actually 90,670 notches up. I couldn't find one that was 25. Plus, 25 is such a baby number. Say hello to The Dis-integrator."

With a press of a button, there is a big flash of light, and within seconds, Cyborg Rex turns into ashes.

(Jade) "Sweetcakes, no more."

Now, back to Cat.

Cat quickly opens up the trap door.

(Cyborg Rex) "Boo!"

(Cat) "Hey, you're still alive! Thank God."

(Cyborg Rex) "Well, yeah. Hey, thanks for saving my butt. So, are we heading to Rex or what?"

(Cat) "Surely. Let me just fix you up for the reunion."

Cat carries Rex to Beck's RV.

_Later..._

(Cat) "There you go, Rex! Just like old times, eh?"

Cat carries Rex to a mirror.

(Cyborg Rex) "Mhm. Looks like I never got injured! Time to see Robbie."

Cat runs back to the school, and searches for Robbie.

(Cat) "Hm. Seems that every one is gone. Robbie?"

(Robbie) "Over...here."

Cat hides Rex in a safe place. Cat walks to Robbie, who was in the corner near his and Rex' locker. Robbie was sitting there, still crying a little bit.

(Cat) "You alright there? Everyone else is gone."

(Robbie) "Let me stay here. Like anyone has cared about me."

(Cat) "I care. Why else would I be here?"

(Robbie) "Just to leave me. If you really did care, you would have at least fixed Rex. But no, you just had to give him to Jade and Beck to get tested on."

Cat didn't say anything, and walked back where she put Rex. She picked up Rex, and went back to Robbie. Still not saying anything, she gave Robbie to Rex.

(Robbie) "Rex..."

(Rex) "Hey, Rob. I'm alive, and you're certainly not dreaming."

Robbie looks up to Cat, and smiles.

Cat smiles back, and shrugs.

(Rex) "Oh, and another thing. Cat fixed me up 'cause she really did care about you. She is practically the only girl to actually understand you, man. And, the other fact is, she loves you."

Robbie looks back up to Cat, and speaks.

(Robbie) "You...love me?"

(Cat) "Yeah. I couldn't possibly destroy Rex without breaking your heart."

Robbie stands up, and continues to stare at Cat.

(Robbie) " I admit it. I love you too. I may not show it, but that's because I was afraid."

(Cat) "You should never be afraid of your own feelings."

Cat kisses Robbie on the lips for 40 consecutive seconds, then pulls back. Cat smiles, as Robbie remains frozen, still processes what just happened.

(Cat) "Good night. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, yeah. Technically, only half of Rex died. (Blame it on Cat!) Review time! Next chapter: Either: Run Over With Beck's Uncle's Car or Paintball War.**


End file.
